Rapid Eye Movement
by Valentina Fuori
Summary: RanmAkane. Is there a difference between the dream world and reality? Well I dunno...but Ranma most definately does not want to find out. COMPLETE!
1. REM Cycle

disclaimer: I disclaim

So, this is just a story I've had written out for a while, and finally decided to submit it. It isn't very long, only four chapters. But I think it is pretty good. I'm still writing my other story (Unpredictable Fate), I haven't abandoned it or anything...I just figured 'why not' submit this... I mean, it is already complete and everything. So anywho...I will probably introduce a new chapter every few days, so the whole story should be completely up within the week.

o0o0o0o0o

"Akane!"

Ranma's scream of terror stormed through the house.

He had been tossing and turning for almost a half hour now, getting more and more violent as the seconds crept by. The panda, clearly annoyed by his sons inability to shake the dream and wake up, dragged himself up the stairs to what he considered to be the source of the problem. He wanted to catch some much needed sleep,

knock knock ---- no answer….

knock knock knock ----- still no answer…….

BAM BAM BAM!

Suddenly Akane emerged from behind the door that the panda was pounding mercilessly.

Akane was wide-eyed with fear and as white as a ghost, clearly she had not been sleeping either.

"Akane!" Ranma's scream could be heard throughout the house

Shivers went up Akane's spine as her hair began to stand on end at the sound of desperation in Ranma's cry. Reluctantly... she looked at the panda,

he was holding a sign and waving it in her face, #Do something about your fiancé#

"What can I do? We all know that he can't be woken up, we will just have to wait until he goes hoarse again"Akane almost said that last part in rote.

_Does this stupid panda think that I actually like listening to Ranma scream like this? Honestly! I want to help him more than anything but I don't know how to, he seems trapped in his dreams. He won't talk to me about it after he wakes up, and he acts as if he didn't even have any dreams at all! He won't even admit to it over the few times that he has lost his voice from screaming so much…and it is always the same thing, he always and only screams MY name…why? _

the panda waved another sign in her face, #He wants you, so go to him#

"I don't know what to do!"

scribbling yet another message he flung it in her face, #I want to sleep NOW!#

Akane was angry, not at Ranma, but the stupid panda,"Fine!"

she stomped off towards Ranma's room yelling back at the panda, "you are so **selfish**!"

lost in her thoughts of anger towards the panda's conceited practice of being a father, she neared Ranma's room and reached for the door,

"AKANE!" she stopped short as the moan forming from the very depth of Ranma's being shook her to the core. The door handle started to vibrate. Akane's eyes moistened _hold yourself together girl, you can do this!_

She swung the door open in an act of desperation to free Ranma from the demons of his mind.

Cautiously she stepped up to Ranma's mat, peering forward she could make out the lines of Ranma's body in the moonlight from the window _oh my god! _her knee's buckled as she fell to the floor. Ranma's body was shaking vigorously, uncontrollably. Akane kneeling next to Ranma, watched helplessly as Ranma clenched his teeth together fighting off the strange noises that were forming in the back of his throat. His body was soaked from head to toe in a cold sweat; suddenly his body was thrown into convulsions as Ranma started gasping for air as though the only way to breathe were to liquefy the air in his mouth and drink it down. Akane couldn't breathe, she had no idea it was this bad._ How could that stupid panda leave you like this?_ She had come the first night that this happened, in defeat she had left not being able to wake him up. That night was a simple walk in the park compared to this; this was a nightmare. A surge of protection flooded into Akane, and be it the adrenaline, all fear vanished.

Akane ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, water and a bowl, in haste she fled back to Ranma's room as though his very life were on the line _This can't be happening! _Akane flung herself to Ranma's side and began soaking up the sweat that seemed to be drowning Ranma…after a few pats, the towel was soaked and she wrung it out into the bowl, _Come on Akane, think! What could help get Ranma out of this? _Akane, completely perplexed just started talking to him,

"Ranma, I don't know if this is gonna work or not, but if I can't wake you up……maybe you can still hear me… and then maybe…. you will know that I am alright…Do you hear me Ranma? Please Ranma, I'm fine, wake up."

Akane stared at Ranma while he continued to shake. Ranma's body took a break from the convulsing, and Akane seized this moment to feed some of the water into his mouth, "You must be dehydrated losing all the water you are from sweating…so I am just trying to help put some fluid back into you…It's just me, Akane…don't worry Ranma"

Akane carefully put a few drops into Ranma's mouth, Ranma took to the drops of water, encouraging Akane to feed him more. Akane feeling as though she were accomplishing something continued to feed him the entire glass of water,

"That's it Ranma, drink it all up… it's pure water… isn't it good?…. Gosh, you must be thirsty, it's all gone… do you want me to get you more? I can be right back…"

Akane got up from Ranma's side and headed for the door.

"Akane…."

Ranma's voice sounded broken, Akane froze. She turned around and noticed that he was still asleep,

"I'm here Ranma…."

He continued to whisper her name over and over and over again,

"Ranma, I'm here… please…"

_please Ranma, wake up, it is breaking my heart to see you like this…_slowly Ranma's voice disappeared as he simply just began to mouth her name on his lips, over and over and over again. Akane came back to Ranma's side,

"I won't leave you…"

she placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart slowly resume a normal, steady beat. Ranma's shaking had stopped, and sleep could no longer evade Akane. She drowsily began nodding off as two tears of relief escaped from her eyes…….

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma awoke feeling a weight on his chest, glancing downward he noticed a hand.

Ranma's heart started beating rapidly, _oh no! what did I do last night? Who's hand is that? What if Akane sees me?_ At that thought Ranma angrily whipped his head around real fast to see who the invader was,

"SHAMPooo…." Ranma's tongue and mouth froze

_oh my god, that is Akane. What happened last night? Why is she sleeping with me? _Ranma glanced around the room, _Where is my dad? What on earth is going on here?…_ Ranma looked back at Akane…_this must be a dream, that's it I'm dreaming…_Ranma slowly brushed some of the hair off of Akane's face and gazed at her features,

"nice dream…"his voice scratched cough, cough, cough he cleared his throat.

Akane's hand became tense against his chest, Ranma froze, _shit, this isn't a dream… what is she doing in my bed? _

Akane's eyes flashed open,

"Ranma… you're awake…I'm sorry… I didn't…I mean… I……I'll be leaving now."

Akane got up, and left a very confused Ranma.

o0o0o0o0o

_Good going Akane, I can't believe you fell asleep with him, he is going to think you are such a pervert…_Akane drowsily walked to her room and collapsed on her bed, out cold.

Being awake, Ranma decided to go get some breakfast, no need to be late for school if you're ready. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Ranma's father were all at the table having breakfast, _hmm… no Akane…I wonder where she is…_ They all stared at Ranma for a few seconds when finally in attempt to break the silence, and out of hospitality, Kasumi replied,

"Here is some food for you Ranma if you would like, I bet you are hungry"

"Yeah I beat he is!" answered Nabiki with a hint of irritation.

"Thank you Kasumi" Ranma resumed a seat at the table and began eating.

"So, Ranma, did you sleep well last night?" pried Nabiki

"I slept fine, thanks."

"Oh that's nice, I was just wondering,… because I slept like crap!"

Ranma wasn't sure where this was going...

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "well, I was just thinking that maybe you could… oh I don't know… maybe stop screaming at night!"

Kasumi apologized for her sister, "Nabiki please, Ranma can't control his dreams" Nabiki let out half a laugh, "You expect me to believe that! I bet he is just doing this to torture us… and besides that… (she glared at Ranma) it is a really sneaky way to get Akane to come to your bed, neh?"

At that remark Ranma jumped up, "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't scream at night! I am in control of my dreams, I am always in control! If that stupid tomboy wants to creep into my room at night that is her problem, I guess I'll just have to start locking the door!"

Soun's head turned into a huge balloon like demon head,

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT AKANE LIKE THAT IN HER ABSENCE, SHE NURSED YOU BACK TO SANITY LAST NIGHT AND YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE WERE SOME KIND OF HENTAI!"

Ranma freaked out and started flailing his arms, "I'm sorry! I didn't know…I… Where is Akane?"

Nabiki responded, "probably sleeping… don't you dare go wake her…. she is skipping school today, she hardly got any sleep last night"

Ranma sat down, depressed. He had no idea that his dreams were effecting everyone as much as they were, and especially Akane… How could he explain to her? He felt so guilty, _that's why she was sleeping next to me this morning… she was trying to take care of me…_He fought with his inner self…. _You owe her an explanation Ranma!… But she will just laugh at you… No, how could she laugh at you, she just spent the entire night caring for you!… That's because she doesn't know…How do you know that? They said you were screaming, what do you think they heard you say?… It can't be audible, surely they don't know what I am dreaming about… I wouldn't be too sure…_Ranma excused himself from the table,

"I'm going to school now, I'll get Akane's homework for her… So when she wakes, tell her not to worry"

"oh, that is soooo sweet…"

"Shut up, Nabiki!" At that Ranma left for school trying to come up with some way to approach Akane after school without revealing too much.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma rushed home in hope to be greeted by an atmosphere that was forgetful of the events of last night, instead when he returned, it was to a home of quiet. _Where is everybody?… _

"Pops!….Hello, anyone home!.. 'Kane?"

no one answered. Ranma became very afraid and started frantically searching all over the house for somebody, anybody.

"Hiiyyahh!"

_That's Akane's voice, she is in the dojo…_ Ranma let out a sigh of relief. Casually he strolled into the dojo with arms behind his head,

" What up, 'Kane?"

Akane turned her head and looked at Ranma, she shook her head as though she had forgotten that she were practicing and was brought back to reality. After two blinks, Akane blurted out,

"Ranma… I am so sorry about this morning, it wasn't what you think… I was trying to help you"

Ranma wanted so badly to leave her in this position of apology, making him seem like the victim, and call her the perv. But Ranma knew he couldn't, he had a feeling a lot more happened last night than anyone was letting on, and he had to find out,

"Yeah, about last night. What exactly happened?"

Akane looked at him strangely, "You were having another bad dream… What are they about Ranma? You have been having them for the past two months sporadically, and each time it is getting worse. I'm afraid something really bad might happen to you next time." Ranma was not going to give in that easily,

"Stupid tomboy, nothing is going to happen to me, just tell me what happened last night so I can fix it."

Akane closed her eyes, frustrated she responded, "Why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Ranma did not want to fight with her, "I am not being a jerk, I am trying to fix this alone. The less you know the better, just let me do this"

Akane shook her head, "Do you really think fixing this alone will make you more manly? It is ok for a girl to help you."

_ok Ranma, don't piss her off…_ "I am asking for your help, I am asking you to tell me what happened last night." He said it real slow as though he were talking to a child. Akane, realizing she was getting no where conceded,

"Fine! You were screaming my name last night over and over again for hours!"

_Oh man! She heard me screaming her name, that is not good, that is so embarrassing…_ "What else?"

Akane got very serious, "Ranma, you were soaked in your own sweat"

Ranma got nervous,_ what did I do last night?…_ Ranma smiled,

"Is that all? That isn't a big deal, don't worry about it"

_maybe I can just play it off, I don't think once we get into this conversation I am gonna be able to drop it without revealing something I don't want her to know… _

"Ranma, I won't laugh at you or be all critical, please just tell me what you dreamt last night."

The sincerity that Akane revealed through her tone was almost enough to break Ranma, for a moment he felt that he truly could share with her everything, his fears (which go beyond cats), he felt he could reveal to her his soul, and she would receive it with acceptance,

"Akane, I…."

_tell her, she wants to know… No, I can't, it would be wrong of me…_her eyes were searching,

"Yes, Ranma?"

They were close, too close… he tore his eyes away from her,

"I can't remember"

He knew she wouldn't believe him, but if she would just be willing to play this game, and realize how important it was for him not to tell anyone, especially her. But to no cigar, "Ranma, please do not lie to me. You could tell me that people refuse to give your girl form ice cream anymore in your dreams for all I care, but don't tell me you don't remember"

Akane was practically shaking, Ranma had never seen Akane so intent on getting information out of him. _more happened last night than she is letting on…_

"Do you expect me to be so honest with you, when you won't even tell me what happened last night?"

Akane frowned, "Do you promise if I tell you everything, you will tell me your dream?" _this is what you were afraid of Ranma, you are gonna corner yourself into a wall…_ Ranma took a deep breath,

"I promise."

o0o0o0o0o

Akane couldn't believe it, they were actually having a real conversation, compromising like real adults. _Did he really just promise that he would tell me his dream?… _A foreboding feeling tapped at Akane's conscious, telling her that she didn't really want to know what force could rattle Ranma physically as much as it did. _I know it is more than just a dream, and since I am in it, I have a right to know…don't I?…_

"Well…" Ranma interrupted her thought pattern,

"now is as good a time as any to tell me what happened last night"

Akane couldn't understand how Ranma could be so calm about all this, she marveled at how composed Ranma was considering how uncontrollable he was the night prior. Akane didn't want to add more to what ever was tormenting his mind, so she thought that she would be as gentle as possible,

"Sit down Ranma"

Ranma cocked one eyebrow at her, "Please, is more like it"

Akane bit her lip, "_please_ sit down Ranma".

Ranma plopped to the floor of the dojo with a loud thud. Akane sat across from him, "Ok….so…last night I was trying to sleep in my room when I heard you yelling my name at the top of your lungs…"

Ranma interrupted her disbelievingly, " heh… At the top of my lungs? You sure it wasn't more like a loud.."

"It was at the top of your lungs!"

"Ok, sheesh, at the top of my lungs…continue…"

Akane paused for a moment, _just tell him.. _"Anyway, your father came and got me, but I was afraid to go down, because you sounded really bad…and I didn't think I could really wake you or help you anyway… but I went anyway….and when I went in your room I saw you there drenched in your sweat"

Akane stopped.

Ranma looked at her confused, "You already told me that, if you think I am gonna tell you my dream based off of that information, you have another thing coming"

Akane continued again, "I walked up to your bed and I saw you… you were shaking real bad, uncontrollably, like you had an internal vibrator or something…and you kept making these scary noises with your throat… and you were grinding your teeth…and then the saliva in your mouth...well... I couldn't make out if it was your saliva or the sweat perspiring from your body"

Ranma looked at her expressionless. Akane felt like that was a good sign,

"so… I went and got a towel, and some water… I dried your body off… but don't worry, I didn't touch you anywhere inappropriate!"

Ranma had a hazed look over his eyes, snapping back to reality he replied sarcastically, "well that's a relief, I was real worried there for a second"

Akane cleared her throat, "anyway, I fed you the whole glass of water, and then you got quieter, and I placed my hand on your chest to monitor your heart beat…and I guess I fell asleep to you whispering my name…that's it, I swear!.. Now it is your turn."

Akane couldn't believe she just told him all that, his pride must be hurting right now, what guy would like to know that he was being nursed like a crazy person while he slept?

Ranma knew it was his turn to talk, but he needed a moment to digest everything Akane just told him. He was making strange noises? He was fed water by Akane? She actually dried his body off? _why on earth would she do that, wasn't she repulsed? _Ranma could not understand her, she was one of the most violent females he knew, and yet when it really mattered she responded in a way that truly showed she had a feminine heart of the purest nature…_why would she care for me, she obviously hates me…no, not obviously…but maybe it was just her duty, she did say that my pop had to force her to come to my aid…she didn't really want too…It is so unfair that I have to reveal to her the darkness of my dream, Ranma Saotome was not created to be vulnerable!… But I wasn't created to break a promise as a martial artist either…Damn!_

"Akane, I am only gonna say this once, so listen closely"

Akane focused all her attention on Ranma, intent on hearing everything that he said, "Sometimes when I am sleeping, I hear this voice… it tells me that it is looking for revenge, to pierce a heart… the next thing I know I am in the alley way of some street in Nerima and…the fog…there is all this fog around me…it is thick and I'm searching…I can't see very well…I hear a heart beating… strong…. I think it's yours" Ranma wondered whether he should go on, _she might get the wrong idea and think that I am in love with her or something…But aren't you in love with her?… No, she is just a tomboy…Your tomboy…Shut up!.._

"Anyway, I am running like crazy trying to find you, I am screaming your name…I see this huge dagger in the sky and it is pointed north, and it is charging at something… I don't know how to stop it…I can't.. I just run with it….And that is what I dream every night…it ends with me chasing after the dagger…except last night"

_oh god, she is gonna laugh in my face, what kind of a person gets affected from dreams like this?… a person in love… no! a person who …_

Akane looked at him wide eyed, "what happened last night that was so different?" she was completely in suspense.

Ranma held his breath and then released, "I saw you... as the target.. I jumped up to the dagger, but it kept like electrocuting me… I couldn't steer it away…and you were just standing there… you couldn't move…but you kept telling me that it was ok…that you weren't going anywhere…and the dagger…like it was forever falling in a pit…is forever aimed at your heart…and you are forever at the other end incapable of moving…and I can't…I…I can't save you!… that's it; there! Are you satisfied?"

Ranma stared blankly at Akane, looking for some sign of any emotion, be it humor, anger, sympathy or even a new found affection. Akane revealed none of these emotions though, instead she just got up and walked out of the dojo, leaving Ranma sitting on the floor alone.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane was a few paces out of the dojo when suddenly she collapsed, on soiled hands and knees she started rocking herself back and forth. If it weren't for the way Ranma was affected at night while sleeping she would've taken this as nothing, but she couldn't believe it to be just a dream. She was afraid, afraid because something inside her told her that her heart was going to be invaded. Was Ranma simply the invader? If he was, he obviously didn't want to be invading her heart, _why did he scream my name so much?_ Akane felt that it went deeper, that someone or something out there was invading Ranma's sleep and in turn would soon invade their life. _He does care for me! I know he does, he is always saving me…he saved me from Saffron. _Tears started escaping from Akane, and as the pool formed beneath her hands the moistness of the soil caused her hands to sink.

"A…Akane…"

Akane froze.

"You don't need to cry, it is just a dream, I told you I can deal with it and I will get over it"

Akane took a deep breath and stood up, turning around she faced Ranma, "I am not crying, I just… I am sorry… that's all"

Their eyes locked for what seemed to be like eternity, Akane wanted to tear away but she couldn't, she was mesmerized by Ranma's tenderness. His eyes started to grow watery, and just when she thought she was going to burst, Ranma broke the silence with an attempt to speak, but instead reached out to grab her hands

SQUISH! the mud oozed through their intertwined fingers.

Ranma looked at the mud, moment gone and said,"clumsy tomboy, you better go wash"

Out of embarrassment Akane dashed to the house and up the stairs to the bath.

Ranma stood in silence outside, _whew, that was a close one…you were gonna profess your love to her…that mud in her hand, that is how she will receive you…she thinks you are perverted, dirty, stupid, and worthless…_

In defeat, Ranma dragged his feet into the house to wash his hands, unaware of a presence that loomed, smiling in the darkness of the shrubs. Two beady eyes shamelessly looked on in success of what was about to come, his low growl following with dark humor seeping through his sharp teeth…

waiting...for the perfect moment.

o0o0o0o0o

So there is my first chapter! Yay! review if you like, just no flames please, though constructive criticisim is appreciated.

Happy Labor Day Weekend! Be Safe!


	2. Preconceived

Disclaimer: I disclaim

I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, considering it was already done…but I blame the holidays (I was gone) and also, when looking back over this chapter, I realized that the formatting was just terrible…. I was ashamed to put it up, so now I have attempted to fix it, and alas though still not perfect….this is the product…

o0o0o0o0o

It was just another overcast day at Furinkan High. Within the perimeters of the cafeteria, the chatter and voices of the students noisily carried to a pitch that would drive any introvert crazy. The only thing that truly stood out of place for being a typical high school setting was the fact that dear Ranma was sitting in silence. He was expressionless, his friends surrounded him laughing and rousing in conversation, oblivious to the emptiness that occupied the space in front of him.

Really, it was inevitable….

Akane approached Ranma, "What you eating for lunch?"

Ranma looked up at Akane, "Very funny, you know I slept in and didn't have time to get anything, care to rub it in?"

Akane smiled, "I made you rice balls Ranma, you can have some for lunch if you would like"

"I would rather starve than eat your cooking"

Akane tried not to care that he just chose to insult her in front of ALL their friends, just as long as he would try it... until then there would be no prejudgments. She was positive that if he just ate one he would like it, Kasumi watched her every move while slaving at the stove.

Akane set the rice balls on the table in front of him, "well you don't have to eat them now, but if you feel up to it, I think you will be pleasantly surprised"

At that, she simply left and resumed a seat with her friends at the other side of the cafeteria in a premature victory.

Ranma still dared not touch the rice balls. All the guys surrounded Ranma wondering if he was actually gonna put the potential poison into his mouth…they were completely engrossed in the fascination of how Akane could make something that looked normal, but… could have a bite that would kill.

And then…

"Ranma honey, are you hungry, I can make you some of my okinomiyaki?"

Ranma still staring at the rice balls, glanced up at Ukyo, smiling brightly _thank goodness for best friends,_

"Sure"

Thrilled to be making some of her famous Japanese pizza, Ukyo made the okinomiyaki in a heart shape,

"here you are Ranma honey, feel free to indulge"

Ranma staring at the heart shaped okinomiyaki felt a prodding in his conscious, was that guilt? He glanced over at Akane, who clearly wasn't paying attention. He felt his stomach growl, and at that last reply, he gulped down the pizza in one swift motion. Ukyo, completely thrilled that he was so compliant to eat, felt extremely encouraged,

"Oh, Ranma honey, you know that if you are ever feeling hungry, you can call on me at any time"

Ranma smiled at Ukyo, "Sure Ucchan"

#pound#

Ranma suddenly had Akane's huge mallet on his head, "Ahhh! You sexless tomboy, what the Hell?"

Akane looked furious, " baka, I can't believe you"

At that she ran out of the room, leaving Ukyo to nurse him back to a speedy recovery.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane did not wait for Ranma when school was let out for that afternoon, she was too hurt by him to walk home together. _You made that special for him, and he denied it in front of everyone at school and ate from Ukyo's hand instead._

Akane started crying….

_of course he would eat whatever Ukyo gives him, he said she is cute, I'm not…he called me sexless in front of everyone there…obviously he believes it…it makes me sick thinking how fast he would marry Ukyo if I ended this engagement…that's it, he doesn't want me... it would be wrong to force him… I have to end it…_

Akane was so caught up in her overly dramatic thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, as she turned the corner a sharp pain was shot in her neck. She turned around to see who it was, but got extremely dizzy and couldn't see anything. She stumbled around a little bit to and fro, trying to catch something to hold…or someone to hit, but she could tangibly feel nothing. As she fell, she let out a desperate cry for help in the form of a whisper,

"Ranma…."

Akane hit the pavement and drifted off into darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranma waltzed into the house whistling, with the rice balls securely fastened under his arm. He was determined to eat them in her presence. He was searching for her, when something delicious suddenly started to tickle his senses. Still unsuccessful at locating where Akane was, he followed his nose.

Kasumi was cooking dinner in the kitchen "Hey Kasumi, did Akane come home from school yet?"

"No Ranma, why? Are you worried about her?"

"What? Me worried about Akane, ha! That'll be the day! Nah, just tell her that I was looking for her when she gets home, k?"

Kasumi gave a hallmark smile, "Sure thing, Ranma" Ranma then left the kitchen, thinking of where on earth she could be.

Stomach growling, Ranma left the house. Something wasn't settling just right with him, and besides that, the weather outside was not looking good, and he didn't want Akane to be caught in an awful storm or something. Ranma looked everywhere, he went to the park, Ucchan's, her jogging path, even back to the school. But luck was not on his side. Darkness had fallen over the land due to the approaching storm and Ranma could feel panic starting to arise.

Lightning struck overhead, BOOM!

suddenly it started to pour, turning poor Ranma instantly into his girl form. This however did not phase Ranma, and he kept searching. The hours slowly ticked by, and though he was completely drenched and shivering, he simply wouldn't stop looking for her. Eventually Ranma found a phone booth and decided to call home to see if she had come home, instead he got a father on the other line, bawling his eyes out, "Ranma, please bring back my little girl, I don't know what I would do with out her. It is your responsibility as her fiancé to bring her home. Please, save my little girl"

Ranma hung up, listening to Soun react like that just made it worse on him, he didn't want to add to his stress. It was nearly 4 in the morning, the storm had passed… Ranma found some warm water and turned back into his male form. Ranma had no idea where he was, he was just wandering aimlessly, Ranma wondered if this was ever how it felt for Ryoga. He came to an alley way, the fog from the storm was thick and he could barely see anything. But Ranma felt that this was all too familiar, almost like he had done this hundreds of time before. Suddenly, Ranma stopped cold in his tracks; his dream. He was reliving his dream. Maybe this was just a dream again, it always seemed real when he was having it. _Wake up Ranma, it is just a dream, wake up! _Ranma was closing his eyes and squinting really hard, he opened his eyes and looked around. Still there. Ranma didn't know what to do, he looked around, and started walking slowly. The only sound he could hear, was that of his feet squishing on the wet pavement,

"ranma……"

Ranma cocked his ear, _was that Akane's voice?_ Ranma got very still,

"ranma…."

He heard it again, Ranma started running wildly,

"Akane!"

He could hear her, her voice was getting louder, he screamed her name at the top of his lungs,

"AKANE!"

He came to a desolate building, he crashed through the door. Looking up, his heart stopped, he had found Akane.

o0o0o0o0o

Thank you to all my reviewers, it means so much to me!

thereviewergirl – yup, now they are going to be put in a position that I like to call self-discovery. I like to think that Ranma and Akane would never just openly admit to anything, they are gonna have to be put in a position that is gonna force them to look within themselves…so, let's see how it folds out. And I apologize for the wait, I can guarantee the next one will be up this weekend!

Locke1 – I really appreciate your review, I tried to shy away a little bit from the omniscient point of view, but considering this story was already written, there is only so much I can do before completely butchering it. But I did try. Thank you so much for your review, seriously.

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars – I hope the wait wasn't too long.

Nysk – I am glad that this has you thinking, but no it isn't Ryoga…I don't really care for him, but I don't want to make him down right evil. But yeah, these fangs belong to another individual which will be revealed in the next chapter!


	3. Apparition

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Ciao! So, here is the next chapter. I had a few people say that they sensed angst in this story…I suppose now that I look at it, it is true…. But be encouraged in knowing that the end result (in my opinion) is anything but angst. Please just know that I absolutely LOVE Ranma and Akane Oh, also I kinda added a character…I don't think it is too far-fetched, after all a lot of strange things do go on within Ranma's world…

And now…. the long awaited climax! Dun, dun, dun….

o0o0o0o0o

Akane's body was suspended in the air. Her body was in a contraption that had her arms and legs clasped into place and forced her torso to be extended, protruding out into the dark. Akane's head hung low, as though it were trying to somehow rest on her own chest. Dressed in her school uniform from what was now yesterday, her shirt stained with her own tears, Akane's chest rose as she struggled to take a breath…

"ranma…."

and then her body collapsed yet again…. Ranma was immobile, he felt as though he was having an out of body experience and was just watching Akane and himself frozen in time…. Anger started boiling within Ranma, it began in his core and slowly seeped into all his veins of life, a growl that no human ear has ever heard escaped from Ranma's being as he screamed in warrior tone,

"Akane!"

He blindly jumped up to the device that held Akane so securely and started attacking it with every possible tactic he knew…. Nothing worked, there wasn't even a dent!… Ranma becoming weary, placed himself at the feet of Akane and panted…"I don't know what to do… Akane how?"

He stared at her features in the shadows, her eyes were sealed shut from the pain of being suspended, tears forced themselves through her almost air tight lids and dripped soundlessly to the cement. Ranma thought he was going to lose her, _I.. I don't want to know how this dream ends…please, stop this…_But this was not a dream, this was reality, and Akane really was suspended in mid-air. She couldn't be set free, not by human strength anyway, and if she was left like this much longer, the damage would be irreversible, and she would probably collapse in death. Ranma at first blinded only by being able to see Akane, started studying his surroundings, trying to find something, someone who was responsible for Akane's current state.

In the corner of the room, Ranma made out a figure, but before he saw the figure he noticed the glow that it emitted from what appeared to be a set of eyes. Ranma squinted his own eyes in attempt to make out this intruder, and instead of being able to approach it, was frozen. The light from the eyes for some reason had a captivation that made his body feel as though it were dying, like his soul was being sucked out of his body. The more he tried to tear his eyes away, the more painful it became. Suddenly, eyes successfully down cast, Ranma spoke, "who the hell are you?"

a laugh began to echo, " I am your nightmare"

Chills ran up Ranma's spine, "What…What do you mean?" ….

"Let me rephrase that…I am nightmare, I create people's nightmare's"

Ranma's mind was really spinning, "You create all nightmare's?"

The figure again started laughing, "Why? Is it so hard to believe? Everything is created, why can't nightmare's be one of those things?"

Ranma screamed, "Nightmare's aren't supposed to be reality"

Again, the figure found Ranma to be humorous, "Not typically, but every now and then I find a certain individual who intrigues me to the point of taking an extra step and creating something truly remarkable."

"You call this remarkable?"

"The fun has just begun, though I will tell you there is only one way to save your precious fiancé, and no physical substance is capable of doing the job. You have two more hours to figure out what it is exactly that will free you and Akane from death, if not, I suggest you say your good byes now….Why not give up? You'll never figure it out…"

"I will never give up! I will free Akane, and you will never enter our minds again, do you hear me?"

the figure smirked, "If you can manage it, I will never allude your or Akane's mind again. Well your time starts now"

At that, Ranma heard a 'click' and then suddenly these chains started moving and Ranma saw an entire mechanism that orbited the entire room. He followed it inch by inch and noticed that at the end, the chain was linked to a lever that was erected directly above Akane. At the end of the lever was a knife, and it was aimed directly in Akane's direction!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranma couldn't breathe, the more he tried the more painful it became.

"The knife from my dream…that is…that is exactly what it looked like! What the hell are you doing you freak?"

Ranma turned around to face the mysterious creature like thing, but to no avail found nobody. He was utterly alone. Ranma figured that the sick twisted being was probably watching from somewhere far off for his own viewing pleasure,

"You are SICK you know that…nightmare…or whatever the hell your name is!"

Ranma had no idea what to do, he just stood there for what seemed like forever, completely dumbfounded. Then after only a real minute had elapsed, the chains started moving and the knife connected at the end of the lever came an inch closer toward Akane's direction.

Ranma looked at the knife long and hard, after several minutes had passed he finally came to the conclusion that the knife moved an inch every minute. Though the knife was still quite a length of distance away from Akane, it was definitely aimed toward somewhere around Akane's torso. Ranma remembered that the Nightmare thing said that no human strength could save Akane, so he figured that it had to do with something else, but what? Ranma was at a loss… How was he supposed to figure this out, he was not the smart one, Akane was, and she was practically unconscious. While he thought about this Akane started to struggle in breath again, her chest heaved and she desperately cried out in her whisper tone,

"ranma…"

Akane collapsed yet again; Ranma jumped up and decided that the least he could do was attempt to make her more comfortable while he tried to figure out how to save her. He climbed up the chains and links cleverly and found himself above Akane's body just over where her left hand was strapped in. He got down on his stomach over the metal bar and reached down for Akane's body. Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her body up and back, as much as the contraption would allow, and gave her body some relief. Ranma on the other hand was quite uncomfortable in holding her body from above, but in hearing Akane's breathing turn into gulps of air as she found she could breathe again, he continued to hold her, no matter how uncomfortable he was.

o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour had elapsed, and Ranma was still holding Akane. His arms were extremely tired, but he refused to let go of her. _Ranma, you have been through far worse training sessions than this, you know you can handle this._ Yet still trying to make light of a very dark situation, he openly remarked,"Gosh Akane, I never realized how heavy you really are, maybe you should lay off the sweets a little bit after we make it through this"

Akane's breathing had become normal and she just stayed suspended in the air, held on by Ranma's incredibly strong hands. Akane was conscious, and hearing Ranma's remark angered her, but she knew that if she lashed out, Ranma would probably lose his grip, because of how heavy she was, and then her chest would be thrust out again, and pain would yet again rip into her lungs and diaphragm. The thought of Ranma's hands being wrapped around her waist for so long made her blush. She couldn't figure out how this happened. She hadn't seen the so-called Nightmare person, and when Ranma and Nightmare were talking, she was in so much pain she didn't pay attention to a single thing that was spoken. Not until Ranma finally figured out how to help her breathe, could she even mentally register anything other than the pain. Now it had been over an hour and her thoughts were going wild. She didn't know why she was there, what on earth was going on, or where she was. All she knew was that Ranma was there trying to save her, blush yet again, and his hands were firmly placed on her body in what almost seemed like to be a death grip. Why Ranma hadn't saved her yet and freed her from this device was beyond her, but she was grateful that he was relieving her from the pain that had plagued her for what at the time seemed like eternity. She decided she wanted to speak,"ranma.." it hurt, trying to talk, "what….is….going…on?"

Ranma's grip tightened, he didn't think Akane was even mentally there, but she just spoke. What would he say to her? He hadn't a clue…He just wanted to take her home and wake up in the morning, and go to school (I know! Absurd!) He wanted her to mallet him, and call him a pervert. What must she be thinking about him holding her in the manner that he was. Surely she would set it past him considering the situation…maybe not…

"ranma?"

She spoke again. What should he tell her, anything to get her to shut up before she seriously injures herself internally. _Ok Ranma, what would you want to know if you were in her situation?… Tell her that! _He figured that it might freak her out, ignorance is bliss, but then again bliss is ignorance. Ranma did not want to be the one to encourage Akane in ignorance, how he longed sometimes to tell Akane just who exactly P-chan really was. So, Ranma told her about the situation that presented itself, that the device was not destructible by human strength, and that they only had an hour left. Ranma felt some tears from Akane's face hit his hands, inwardly he cursed himself for telling her so much, it was her life on the line here. Not his…or was it?

o0o0o0o0o

Only 15 minutes remained! The knife was just barely over a foot away, if Akane's arms weren't restrained she could've probably reached out and touched the tip of the blade, and pricked her finger in the process…. So much time had elapsed, Ranma and Akane still hadn't gotten any further. Ranma was still holding her from an awkward position, his arms were now starting to feel like jello…. Akane on the other hand, was just hanging there, staring point blank at the knife, watching it move ever so slowly toward her. She was starting to get really scared. The knife inched closer…. _I wonder if this is what it is like for people on death row waiting to die, knowing that they only have a few minutes left? _Akane wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't, it hurt far too much to do much talking, and she felt that if she broke out in such a loud shout her lungs would explode and she would lose control of her breathing for good. She was completely helpless…she did not like being helpless…and Ranma was the one saving her, or at least trying to anyway. He wasn't doing a very good job. Her life was on the line! Why the hell hadn't he saved her? _I guess he really doesn't care that much for me_, at that thought another tear escaped her eye. They really weren't going to get married, he was gonna marry someone else (probably Ukyo) and she would be forgotten. How cruel this world was. At times she hated to admit it, but she really wanted to carry on the dojo with Ranma, and #blush have his children. Forget about having kids, heck she just wanted to be kissed by him just once. They never even had their first kiss! They got close a few times, but someone always somehow got in the way. Even now, if she somehow made it a last dying request, and Ranma somehow obliged, he would have to let go of her to get at her level, and she would be in pain all over again. So she wouldn't really be able to experience anything. Tears started streaming down Akane's face…she had no idea it meant this much to her. She had known for a while now that she did indeed love Ranma, but she didn't know how much, not now that it was life or death. She felt broken…The knife inched closer…Akane stared at the knife, she was going to die…the knife was aimed directly at her heart.

o0o0o0o0o

The knife was less than a foot away now, and time was running slim. Ranma felt Akane's tears hitting his hands yet again, what must she be going through right now. Probably terrified for her life. Well so was he dammit! How was he supposed to live without her?

"Please… Whoever you are…just give me one more hint…anything…I need more in order to give you a good show"

Ranma pleaded into the darkness…

hoping…

waiting…

listening…

suddenly in the silence came forth an echo. Ranma cocked his head, straining to hear….chills went up his spine as realization set in,"What the hell does that mean?"

Akane breathed lightly, Ranma tensed,"Did you hear that Akane?"

"mmm…it's ok Ranma…you don't have to"

Don't have to? Was she crazy? Was he crazy? How could he? What on earth would that achieve? The knife inched closer…. Ranma started getting dizzy, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath anymore. The knife was close…too close. Ranma got furious,"What the Hell! Do you want me to profess my love or something? Is that it? That is what everyone wants from me, to admit just how much in love with Akane I am. That seems to be what everything is always about, Akane and I. Do we really love each other? Do you want the real answer, if I tell you, is that all it will take to let her go?"

Ranma waited for a response

…..silence……

the knife inched closer…

Ranma couldn't take it any longer, "Fine! Have it your way! I…#breath#…I am so in love with Akane…I can't live without her, I don't want to live without her. I need her! Do you hear me, she is everything to me!"

Akane couldn't believe what she just heard, yet somehow it felt stale to her. She cringed. Was he serious, or just saying that to help free her? Somehow she had imagined his first time to profess his love to her to be in a tone of more tenderness, not so much anger and yelling. It was like he was professing to this monstrous thing, not to her. She didn't even feel compelled to say anything back. It wasn't so much a confession, as it was a rhetorical statement

….the knife inched closer…

What! In hearing what Ranma said, Akane somehow forgot that she was still suspended. So that wasn't the trick, to profess love… Even Ranma who was so stubborn, and the last thing he would ever resort to using, used it and still it did not work. The knife was so close now, Akane closed her eyes. She prepared herself for getting ready to die. She couldn't do that though staring at the blade. With only a few minutes to spare, she decided what the hell if she ruptures her lungs, not like she has much time left any way, and spoke,

"Ranma…thank you…I am so sorry about all this…this is it…and I can't knowingly pass on without letting you know…that…I…" God it hurt so much "I really do love you….more than anything…and I wanted to marry you" her lungs burned, "please… …please don't forget me.."

There that was it, that was what she wanted to say. He knew now that she loved him.

The knife inched closer…

Ranma was shocked to say the least. _She said she loves me?_ Ranma couldn't believe it, but he knew it was the truth…Her tears were streaming down her face.. Her sincerity was all too evident… Ranma couldn't lose her, wouldn't lose her. This was it, do or die! He was going to save the woman he loved, even if…even if it cost him his own life!

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma's arms were killing him, he was glad he came up with an idea, and slightly scolded himself for not thinking of it earlier. He hooked his legs to the metal bar that he was resting on, all still while holding onto Akane. Then slowly, he started sliding down her left arm, all the way until his arm reached her foot. He was completely upside down, using one arm to steady himself, and the other to keep Akane comfortably elevated. He then started to bring his right leg down, never had he been so thankful for martial arts, and positioned it firmly on Akane's left foot. He then could free his left hand from below and again had both hands to keep Akane positioned. Then his left leg came down and he placed it securely upon Akane's other foot.

"Ranma…what are you doing?"

Ranma was right in front of her, and though he still had a firm hold on her, she was not as comfortable as she had been when he was above her holding her back. Now he was in front of her simply pushing her. This was incredibly by far more uncomfortable.

Ranma realized that this was not working well, so he lunged his body forward, hands grasping Akane's hands so as to steady himself. He was in an inclined position, with Akane laying directly on top of him. Though the position was extremely awkward, and quite strenuous on him, he knew that she would find almost complete relief, her body could relax now. Though it took quite a bit of mind control on his part to hold himself in such a position, but he figured for the next five minutes or so, it would be no problem, a relief even considering the other position he had been in for almost two hours.

Akane was highly embarrassed, Ranma was laying directly beneath her. Though she had to admit she was quite a bit more comfortable than even before, the position was very compromising. She would never in her life lay on top of Ranma like this in any normal circumstance, then again, when was anything in her life normal? She could feel parts of his body she had never felt before, especially since he was practically using just about every muscle he had to keep her up like this. His muscles flexing against her made her become nervous. At first she was very tense, but then she relaxed and decided to take pleasure in the last few minutes that she had. Tucking her head beneath Ranma's chin, her body started tracing his own body in becoming aware of just how his body was molded… Perfect…Thinking about how she only had a few minutes left, she realized that she was happy that THIS was how she was going to die, practically in the arms of the one she loved, or at least on top of him anyway.

The knife inched closer…

The knife was just a few centimeters away from Ranma's back, the next move would cause it to pierce him. Akane hadn't even realized that Ranma placed himself between her and the knife. He was gonna die! Akane became frantic, surely she can stand not being alive, but Ranma… No! He had to live, he had to experience life for the both of them. She lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes,

"Ranma, let me go…I don't want you to die" It was amazing how this position caused her so much less pain, she could even talk easier.

"No, I won't let you die." Ranma spoke through his teeth

"Ranma, quit being so stubborn…what good are we if we both die?"

"If you die, then I will be as good as dead any way"

Akane's heart pounded, he really did care for her! It was actually mind boggling for her. After all this time…And now time would go on without them…tears filled her eyes once again, and started dripping on Ranma's face,

"Hey now! I can't do this with you crying like that…please Akane, it is one thing to hear you cry, it is a completely different thing to feel you cry"

"I feel the same way.."

"what?…uhhh…"

"About you dying, even if I somehow survive, I will still be dead"

The knife inched closer, slowly ripping through Ranma's material clothing, tearing into his skin. Blood started to drip, and the odor of fresh blood drifted through the air. It wasn't in far, but it had definitely penetrated. Ranma growled as he tried to fight the pain, it wasn't so bad… After the pain passed, or at least he became accustomed to it, he opened his eyes. Akane's teary eyes were just below his and staring directly into him, it was more painful than the knife….It was true, he was in love.

_Right here, nothing else matter _Ranma leaned forward, her breath hot on his lips _but the love affair between you and me_ A tear rolled down Akane's face onto her mouth and made the connecting point between Ranma's lips and her own, connecting the distance that before never could seem to be crossed. Ranma closed the gap between them as he drank in her tear. Their greatest desire was awakened and it engulfed them in a wave of passion that could not be subdued.

Akane could very clearly feel Ranma's body now, her own vigorously responding, yet since both were suspended in the air, neither could do anything about it. Ranma, not willing to break the kiss simply kissed harder, eliciting a groan from Akane. Why hadn't they done this before? The yearning was so strong, their hearts pounded in unison, and Akane thought she could die right now in this perfect moment. His lips were so soft and yet so strong. They even had a sweet taste to them, she never realized that a simple kiss could awaken so many emotions.

Ranma's face was completely red the whole time, yet he still did not relent in experiencing their first… and probably last kiss. He wanted to savor it, take it with him to eternity, to remember forever. He slowed the kiss to a more gentle pace, so that he could mentally note every little touch that was passing between Akane and himself. He started feeling himself getting weak at the process of melting beneath Akane's lips, the thought terrified him if he dropped suddenly and left Akane's body to lung into the knife. He tensed up, as though trying to signal that it was time to stop, but Akane just kept kissing him. She wouldn't stop, she even moved to his neck, and in doing so brought a whole new definition of pleasure into Ranma's world.

"Arghhhh!"

The knife dug further into Ranma's back, digging extremely far in beneath the skin. Akane almost screamed. It was bad enough that Ranma was going to die, but for him to do so while they were face to face, literally… she couldn't bare it…

"Ranma! Let go of me now, get down from here, I won't...can't allow you to die"

Desperation was transfixed in Akane's voice. Not now, not like this…. Suddenly a moan started arising within Akane, it hurt with a fierce pain, but none the less would not cease. The moan grew in volume, until all of Akane's breath took residence within it. The sound shook Akane, the sound shook Ranma, heck… it shook the entire room. Akane could hear her voice, hardly able to believe that the sound was coming from her, and yet it would not cease, could not cease. Her body had lost control, and a well of sadness burst from within as the tears poured out.

Ranma had no idea what to do, he was in so much pain through his back, and here was Akane laying on top of him crying uncontrollably and he couldn't comfort her. He wanted to, but didn't know how. Besides, her tears were soaking him, _maybe if I talk to her it will calm her down…_

"Akane…the voice earlier…do you remember what it said? It said 'sacrifice' ….I have to do this, I will do this, there is no other way…I just need you to understand…"

Understand? Was he crazy, how could she understand that he was going to die. There was no way on earth she could ever let him do this alone. Their hearts were finally aligned, she couldn't allow them to be separated again. She forced herself to somehow speak,

"…together…"

Ranma looked in her eyes and knew there was no arguing, he nodded. In a last embrace, they both wrapped their necks around the other…and then as the final minute passed…..

….They fell…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Holy Smokes! This chapter was so intense for me to write…. Be glad to know that there is only one more chapter to follow after this one! And I already have it finished!

And now a message for my reviewers!

thereviewergirl – ok…so yeah, I put in a little angst, but I would never do anything too terrible… I'm glad I got your mind spinning though…and yes, I put in another cliff hanger…I love your reviews, Thank you!

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars – I promise, no intensive care or therapy… maybe just a little angst.

mrsbeans – I'm excited that you like this story so much, thank you! It is really encouraging…there is only one more chapter left…I don't like it when people don't finish their stories either, so basically…yeah…rest be assured, you will see the last chapter

Kaebi – thanks! I hope it will also have a pretty good ending too

And to all the readers, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Valentina Fuori


	4. Arise

Disclaimer: I disclaim

So this is just a very short chapter. But alas, I feel as though it serves its' purpose….

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma lay in a pool of blood with Akane on top, body perpendicular to his own. Akane's skin on her wrists and ankles were irritated to the point of being loosely torn. Ranma moved slightly underneath Akane, noticing that she was indeed unconscious. Ranma feeling a little light-headed himself, attempted to get up. Staggering slightly, he leaned down and lifted Akane to where he was holding her bridal style, staring at her serene face he gentle moved back a strand of hair that was wetly clinging to her cheek. Marveling at her beauty, and then realizing that his energy was extremely low, searched for the exit of the godforsaken warehouse. As he neared it, he briefly glanced back to make sure he wasn't being followed, and then darted out into the darkness of night with Akane securely in his arms.

Ranma's breathing quickened, his blood loss was extreme, and he could feel the energy draining from him; literally. He needed to get to a doctor, and quickly. The blood oozed out of his back and down his right leg, filling his shoe. Every step he took he could hear the slosh of his own blood. The thought of how much blood surrounded him made Ranma go pale, if not already from the blood, his breathing started to become erratic and he knew if he didn't get somewhere soon, all hope would be lost. Gently he placed his sleeping Akane down on the side walk, and almost as though he planned it…..fainted.

o0o0o0o0o0o

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..

The sound of a heart monitor caused Ranma to slowly open his eyes. Peering around he noticed that he was in a hopsital, with an iv attached to his arm, and tons of type O blood flowing in… inwardly Ranma grinned at himself realizing that he and Akane had made it yet again…_you have got to be slightly immortal Ranma, this just isn't normal to survive such things……and Akane, well she is too…… a goddess at that!_

Turning immediately, he quickly found who he was looking for….Akane lay next to him, clearly asleep…and clearly breathing and alive! Ranma wondered for a moment if all that just happened was really just a dream, but the reality of being in a hospital made him keenly aware that it was most definitely not a dream. Meaning….. Meaning that he and Akane confessed their love and kissed!_ oh my god, I kissed Akane…………I can't believe that I kissed her and I remember it! _Ranma was in a dreamy state, eyes hazed over…when suddenly his father burst in….

"Ranma my boy! Oh I thought I lost you… you know type O blood is extremely hard to find…."

"Pops…you and I have the same type….you trying to say yours and mom's blood isn't the only blood pumping through my veins now?"

Genma blushed slightly

"I see how it is old man…you are still quite full of your own blood, in order to be embarrassed and blush so easily, so who's blood do I got now?"

"Ranma…don't hurt me now my boy…remember you are very sick right now…"

"What are you talking about old man?"

Dr. Tofu suddenly walked into the room, and Genma slyly waltzed out….

"Ahhh…Ranma welcome back! How are you feeling?"

Getting directly to the point, "Just dandy…who's blood did I receive?"

"well…there was only one person that had your type of blood and that was willing to give it…Happosai appears to have the same rare type as you.."

Ranma went cold, "What! I have THAT creeps blood running through my veins! NO! Oh please say it isn't true, take it back…I don't want it!" Ranma suddenly started crying…. Not crying that is considering unmanly (kinda like getting a splinter, you say 'ouch' to that, but you break a bone and suddenly you hardly even wince) that was the kind of crying Ranma was doing, just being overly dramatic…besides maybe he really would turn perverted now like Akane had always accused him of being…if Happosai's blood was running through him now…Ranma wailed, unaware that he was causing Akane to stir…

"mmm….."

Ranma stared at Akane wide eyed…suddenly his eyes were completely dry (funny, his throat was dry too…) he slowly turned and looked at Dr. Tofu…Dr. Tofu smiled at Ranma…

"well…that is my cue to leave, I think you two should be alone for a little bit…I'll make sure any visitors stay out for now" at that he left with a wink….

and Ranma was left alone yet again in a room with the one and only person that made him feel like mush….

o0o0o0o0o0o

Finito! So there it is. Denouement.

Nysk – well…this is the last chapter, so I hope you aren't confused anymore. I hope everything is clarified for you. I made it to seem like a dream in the last chapter, b/c that was how Ranma perceived it. But alas, it was reality. Thank you.

thereviewergirl – I'm glad you notice all the little things I put in there, you are a writers dream come true! Of course Ranma and Akane end up together! There is no other way.

Waveless0Emotions – yay! I didn't kill Ranma: ) No worries, I could never find it in my heart to do something like that. Ranma and Akane forever! Thank you for the review!

Valentina Fuori


End file.
